Heero's Last Mission
by Black Jet
Summary: This mission may be Heero's last...


Mission

Heero's Last Mission

Hi! Okay, I have to warn you, this is my 2nd fan fic. It is also a very sad fic. It's all about the one and only Heero! If you have comments, or suggestions, email me at [dartstripe@yahoo.com][1]!

It hurt. A lot. But I was not finished. I must continue on my mission. 

I reached the sides of one of the building's towers. I started to climb, knowing that what I needed would be at the top. I was all alone…no one could help me if I failed. And I must not fail. I would not fail! My body screamed at me, demanding I stop. I would not.

** *

Earlier, I had been creeping along towards the building. One guard shot me before I killed him. His bullet had buried deep into my leg, making running harder. But I would ignore it. I would keep running. I would finish my mission. Running past another set of guards, I shot them before they knew what was happening. 

I could feel the pain as two more bullets entered my body. I ignored it, never changing my expression. I could stand much more pain then this. I ran and ran. This base was larger then I had expected. I cursed myself for that mistake. If I was killed, there would be no one to finish this mission. We would be doomed. 

An explosion went off next to me, throwing me to the floor in pain. Once again, I would ignore it. Pain was getting harder to ignore, but I would do it. I was the only one who…could stand pain like this. I could and I would! Turning the pain into energy, I forced my bleeding body to run faster. Then I saw it. 

The tunnel rising to the roof where I would complete my mission. That tower was the only place where I could clearly transmit my signal. I hoisted myself up into the tunnel, and slipped, almost falling out again. They must have oiled it when they saw me coming! Another mistake. I cannot afford these mistakes! 

Carefully using my body as a brace, I pushed my way up the slippery tunnel. Half-way up the tunnel, I knew something was wrong. When I felt the bullets hit, I knew soldiers were at the bottom, firing up at me. If something wasn't done, even my body couldn't last. 

Pulling out a gun, I shot downwards. Groans greeted me, telling me that my foolish attackers were gone. I put the gun away, struggling to go faster and faster up the tube. Finally, I reached the top, exhausted and bleeding heavily. 

**_No_**. I thought to myself, pushing my aching body up from the floor. I…had to go on. I began to run again. I knew my body was failing, it was not responding as quickly as it should have. One more explosion, pre-set, caught me by surprise, throwing me into the brick wall of the building. 

Dazed, I looked up at the tower. It would be a long, long climb. Setting my teeth, I prepared my body for the final stretch. Knowing this would cost me my life, I started to climb.

** *

That was a half and hour ago. Now, I was scaling the huge tower I had been thrown against earlier. With my numb fingers, it was difficult to grip the brick. My heavy, labored breathing echoed in my head, and for the first time in my life, as far as I can remember, I was scared. 

What if I couldn't finish this mission? What if my failing lungs gave out on me before I reached the top? **_No_**. I told myself again. I couldn't do this. I mustn't give up. I had to go on, no matter how much it hurt. 

Now I was near the top. Almost there. Once my mission was completed, I could rest. Rest forever, if I wanted to. But I had to finish first. Sensing something was wrong, I looked down. The first bullet dug into my shoulder, rendering my left arm useless, and more damage was to follow.

The yelp of pain I let out when the score of bullets hit me, scared me more than anything. I was giving up, becoming weak. I hadn't expressed my pain since I was a child, when they were training me. What was wrong? Why couldn't they just let me rest…I wanted to rest so badly!

There…I reached the top. I flopped down, staring up at the sky. Oh man, I really wanted to just lay there, to die peacefully. To let myself just bleed to death, like falling asleep. 

Struggling to get up, I knew I couldn't rest just yet. **_Soon, soon_. **I told my self. Pulling myself with one hand, I reached the central controlling computer. Looking into the sky, I saw a helicopter coming my way. They would try to shoot the computer, to ruin my mission for me.

I shielded the computer with my body. It was in so much pain now, that it didn't even feel the rounds of bullets going into it from the helicopter's gun. I typed in the familiar codes, pressing the "command" button. Waiting until the computer complied that the command went through, I felt my back being ripped apart by those bullets. 

Finally, I let myself fall, just lay on the brick floor. The helicopter blew up, and I knew I was done. Feeling the buildings blow up around me, I managed a small smile. Now that my mission was over, I could finally rest… 

Sleep would not come. It seemed my body was holding out, waiting for someone. But who would I wait for? Why couldn't I just die? Was that too much of a favor to ask of God, to just let me die, and finally have peace? What was wrong?

Strong hands wrapped themselves around my dying body. I looked up, and saw the face of silent Trowa. His eyes were misty, and he managed a small smile.

"I'm glad I found you. You shouldn't die here. Duo wants…to say goodbye. He's waiting on a hill not far from here." He told me.

I nodded weakly, willing my body to live until I could see my friends again. Trowa jumped off the building with me, pulling out a parachute in time to land gracefully. My body was racked with pain at the landing, however soft it might have been. 

"Trowa…hurry." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I could feel the powerful body that was supporting me respond, running with long strides. Every time he hit the ground, I could feel fresh blood seeping from my wounds. I could also tell that Trowa was running as gently as he could. So I remained quiet, my face not giving away my pain.

We soon arrived, and Trowa laid me gently on the grass. I heard choked sobs, and felt three other bodies beside Trowa's and mine. One of them, the one crying the hardest, was Duo. Tears flowed from his eyes, hitting me and cooling the heat of my pain.

Looking around, I saw that Quatre was there also. His eyes were also running, and he laid a gentle hand on my arm. Choking with grief, he looked up at Trowa, as if the taller boy could do something.

"Trowa…can't we save him?" Quatre choked.

Even though it hurt to talk, I murmured, "You…already have. I…want to die here…in peace."

Then Wu Fei was beside me, crying like the rest. "We'll bury you here Heero…if that's what you want." He said weakly.

"I do." Turning to my best friend, I muttered, "Duo…even though I…never told you…you're…my…best…friend." Duo sobbed louder at this. "I'll…see you all again…I hope…" I whispered. 

God was calling me, I could feel that I was dying at last. In my final moments, before sleep came, I whispered, "Finally, I'm not…the Perfect Soldier anymore. I…love you all…goodbye." And with that, I was gone.

   [1]: mailto:dartstripe@yahoo.com



End file.
